mazebertfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategies
Notice: I will be working on the strategy section, my username is Leotardis, this is to warn you that I tend to be very wordy, for that reason the strategies will be very long ( lots and lots to read ) however I would recommend reading it all, if you are new this section will help you hit that bonus round you have been reading about on the forums. Strategies Shadow: build attack speed and luck on this tower, as those two stats boost the proc chance and amount of times you might proc per second ( as attacking more often would obviously do ) and that is what makes shadow a viable carry tower. Side note: Shadows strength drops off immensely during challenge, horseman, and bonus round creep fights due to a change on how those creeps armors work. Item Advices: (For early to mid progression. Lategame has different focusses then early/late) Magic Mushroom: Increases your attack speed but reduces the damage dealt. This means: You attack faster and need more hits to kill enemys, which means a greater benefit for your passive ability! Seven League Boots: Huge speed increase with no drawbacks. (Might change to this for stronger waves if you have the mushrooms equipped) Lucky Pants: Increases Luck. Increaes the luck for your passive to proc. Means more stacks. Viking Helm: Increases luck and damage. Might want to switch to these instead of pants for strong waves. Miss Jilly: Similar to shadow attack speed and and luck are essential for this tower to work, with a couple jillys boosted with speed and luck you can clear mass challenges and other normal creeps with ease, as they can insta kill all non boss type creeps and stun the boss ones on proc, it should be noted that adding a bunch of damage to these is pointless, be careful not to let these leech a bunch of creep kills from your main carry early on. Item Advices: (Support) Magic Mushroom: For speed. After a certain level it increasing the speed more then Seven League Boots Seven League Boots: Speed increase. Lucky Pants: boost your luck and your ability to stun the bosses! Pumpkin: Why do i add the pumpkin here? Simple: You dont want your Jillys to get exp from kills while your carry tower need these exp. So here is a way to slow them down by 100%. Impatience Wrath: consists of: "Stressful Wristwatch", "Last Train of the Day" and "Unrelenting Force" This set increases the towers speed for each second skipped between waves, and gives a slight dmg bonus for each hit made in a certain time without break. (Sidenote: Skipped waves count before you even have the set. But maximum bonus between the rounds is the timer of 5 seconds.) Pocket thief: This tower is excellent for early game gold gain, however you need to make sure it is not leeching exp from your carry tower and it should also be noted that if you intend on using the blofeld tower (gold influences damage and it uses gold on attack) then these will not cut it, you will want to use the money bins, the pocket thieves are good for early game but not late game. Item Advice: Magic Mushroom: Boost of speed Seven League Boots: Boost of speed Lucky Pants: Boost your ability Gold Coins: Increase the amount of gold you get (On kills and via ability!) Small Spider: These tower is another luck and attack speed tower, so build speed and luck on it. This a single target luck based slowing tower, has good range and is really good for slowing boss type creeps but not normal/mass/flying, but if you combine this tower with gib the frozen daemon equip with the reaver you can slow everything effectively. Item Advise: Magic Mushroom: Boosts Speed Seven League Boots: Boosts Speed Lucky Pants: Boost your ability Impatience Wrath: consists of: "Stressful Wristwatch", "Last Train of the Day" and "Unrelenting Force" Scarecrow: At the moment all I can say about this tower is dont use it, as things are now this is one of the weakest towers and cant really be made good, not much of a strategy I know but its the truth. Knusperhexe: This is the mass creep eater in the game, and this tower is excellent as it reduces creep by an increasing amount depending on how many mass creeps she has eaten, a lot of people like to get a Ganesha to level 99 then replace it with this tower (which is less useful, if you play with high amounts of waves, since she will instantkill Mass Creeps with her ability). You want to build luck and attack speed on this tower. Item Advice: Magic Mushroom: Increases the attack speed Seven League boots: Increases the attack speed Lucky Pants: Increases the chance for your ability to proc! (You need at least one of these!) Impatience Wrath: consists of: "Stressful Wristwatch", "Last Train of the Day" and "Unrelenting Force" The Ripper: This tower is interesting in that instead of using luck like most other darkness towers you increase crit chance instead, the trick with this tower is to keep its damage low at first increasing attack speed at first so it can build up stacks from critting using another tower to clean up after it, then later when it has built a couple thousand stacks add damage and make it your main carry ( Ontrose and the others I expect you to edit this one). Item Advice: Magic Mushroom: Increases speed while lowering the dmg. Means more chances to Crit! Seven League Boots: Increases your attack speed Monster Teeth: Increases your Crit Chance by 15% Frozen Candle: Increases Critchance by 25% and Crit dmg by 25% Messerschmidt's Reaver: Reduces Damage and Range (Actually the Range does not DECREASE since Jack has the minimum range of 1. Instead the Range gets longer due to the 25% splash damage for 3 Fields around the Targets. Every damaged unit gets his own Crit Roll, so you might get multiple stacks/hit!) Stonecutter's Temple A late game Metropolis-only support tower that makes Metropolis towers more powerful as they gain levels. While the tower itself only grants 3% bonus damage against Fal to every Metropolis tower that is above level 20 based on the total levels of all Metropolis towers, the bonus damage applies to all armours when the Stonecutter's Temple reaches level 99. One of the easiest way to achieve this is to swap it with your level 99 Ganesha when your Metropolis carries can no longer hold off the waves. The tower itself can deal decent damage, but the attack cooldown of 8 seconds and the pathetic range of 1 makes it useless unless you can put it near a lot of Key of Wisdom or as stated before, swap it from a level 99 Ganesha. The more Metropolis towers you have, the more powerful this bonus becomes, making it difficult to play with non-Metropolis towers. Item Advice: School Book/Frozen Book: For gaining passive exp from Key of Wisdom (if you don't plan on using it to attack, but simply to gain passive exp) Impatience Wrath: consists of: "Stressful Wristwatch", "Last Train of the Day" and "Unrelenting Force" (in case you feel like actually leveling it up manually) Helm of Hades: Increases range so that its attack can actually be less useless (in case you feel like leveling it up manually) Messerschmidt's Reaver: Reduces Damage and Range (Actually the Range does not DECREASE since Stonecutter's Temple has the minimum range of 1. Instead the Range gets longer due to the 25% splash damage for 3 Fields around the target) Level 99: Aura items such as Fistful of Steel, Irish Pub's Barrel, and Herb Witch's Cauldron, or their dark forge counterparts. Mr. Iron Mr. Iron is probably the most useful and versitile tower in the whole game. His unique Ability to absorb normal items (excluding: Unique purple, Set green and Legendary Orange Items) gives him multiple purposes. Keep in mind, that every speed bonus (through Items, potions, auras and Wizard skills) decreases the time to absorb items! Just be careful not to swap him out because those item bonuses that he absorbed does not carry over to the new tower like potions do. Supportive Mr. Iron: The Goal here is to feed items that have Auras or other abilitys towers close to the Iron man will benefit from. Item Advices: Key of Wisdom: Gives one Tower in the range of 3 (including the Iron man) a small amount of experience in a certain interval. These items do stack, even if absorbed by Iron Man. Fistful of Steel: Increases the Critical Strike Chance for the towers next to the Iron man (1 field radius) (Bonus stacks from multiple Fistful of Steel) Herb Witches Cauldron: Increases the Attack Speed to towers close by. (1 field radius) (Bonus stacks) Irish Pubs Barrel: Increases the damage of towers close by (1 field radius) (Bonus stacks) Anti-Air or Carry Mr. Iron: The Goal here is to feed items, that increases the damage, focussing on Anti-Air. With a bit of luck you can have a tower, which does not need potions but can still take down the air waves if leaked. If you feed him potions too, he can be a full carry tower with decent strength. Item Advices: Seven League Boots: Good boost for your speed! No Drawback Magic Mushroom: Good speed boost but your lose a bit of damage (which doesn't matter in any way in the long run) Wolfskin Cloak: Probably the most important item for a carry Iron Man (without potion use). The only item that will actually increase your CRITICAL DAMAGE! T-Bone Steaks: Each Steak will increase the damage of the tower. The Yellow Version will also increase critical strike chance. Monster Teeth: Increase the critical strike chance Meat Mallet: Probably the most potent damage item! Since you get loads of critical strike chance through Monster Teeth and Steaks, the -25% chance on the Mallet does not matter in the long run (do try to keep a positive crit chance, or at least 100% + 25% for every multicrit, because going lower will actually reduce the effects of crit damage from multicrits). a level 99 Iron man gets nearly 300% Damage increase out of this single item! Longbow: Especially important if your goal is an Anti-Air tower. This item increases the damage against air units significantly. It is due to the fact, that it is an additional multiplyer to your attack. (base dmg * bonus * critical strike damage * crit dmg multiplyer AND *Anti air damage. in mind, there is a crit chance, which is excluded, since you can stack it easy to always crit on Iron Man). Due to the significantly higher dmg i dealt against air, i think it is an additinal multiplyer instead of just another "bonus dmg" which gets added here. Though i did not specifically test this. Wolf The wolf or better the wolves is a kind of tower, that deals medium damage on a short range. The wolves itself have a special synergy. They do share experience to some extend, thus making spamming the tower the optimal way to get many tower levels in a short time. (experience shared is 1exp / kill.) The highest wolf, will get the effect "Alpha wolf", which gives him a critical damage and critical strike chance boost, depending on level of the fielded wolves. Item Advices (Alpha wolf): Magic Mushroom: Increasing the speed of the tower Seven League Boots: Increasing the speed of the tower Meat Mallet: Huge increase of the damage (The negative 25% crit chance, will be balanced by the pack link) Item Advices (wolves, not the alpha!): School Book: Increases the experience gained Norl's Guardian: Increases the experienced gained (gets more potent as the game goes on) Ganesha The whole point of this tower, is to speed up the experience gain of surrounding towers, besides his different ability. Each time a tower close to Ganesha levels up, Ganesha does level up too! (Synergy with The Dark Forge and Wolves!) Item Advices (without Darkness Deck): None. Item Advices (With the Darkness Deck): Items produced by the Dark Forge. They will take away 15% of the experienced gained by Ganesha and give it to the Forge, helping it level up, producing more and better items. (Which item you put on Ganesha doesnt matter!) Manitou This tower may not be very useful in the early game, but from mid-game to late game, it is the most powerful support tower you can possibly have. Each multicrit increases your damage by (Damage + Damage Add + Crit Damage). Multicrit damage is in turn affected by your crit chance (100% crit + 25% per multicrit). This means that if you have +3 multicrit, you need at least 175% crit chance to guarantee that your attacks will always multicrit and deal full damage, whereas if you have +4 multicrit, you need 200%, and so on and so forth. Another unique feature of this tower is that it doesn't need any levels whatsoever, so you don't have to be too worried about its level. Item Advice: Aura items such as Fistful of Steel, Irish Pub's Barrel, and Herb Witch's Cauldron, or their dark forge counterparts. The Dark Forge The Dark Forge can produce items every time a wave spawns, even during bonus rounds. This is the only way of getting items (other than using the Dungeon Door unique item) after the main waves are finished. The quality of the items depends on the level of the Dark Forge. Each item has the ability to transfer 15% of the experience gained, to the dark forge. Give dark items to Ganesha before he reaches level 99 because after Ganesha reaches level 99, he no longer gains exp (this is due to the unique way that Ganesha gains exp), other than those provided by Keys of Wisdom. Luck increases the chance to produce items. Item Advices: Frozen Book: Increases the experience gained Norl's Guardian: Increases the experience gained Lucky Pants: Increases the chance to actually produce an item Abyss King This is one of the two supportive towers. Without going for a Carry Tower from the Darkness Deck, this tower is more or less useless. His ability is to recruit creeps that die within his range. Each creep will increase the damage, critical damage and critical strike chance of all DARKNESS tower. Item Advices: Magic Mushroom: Increases the attack speed Seven League boots: Increases the attack speed Lucky Pants: Increases the chance for your ability to proc! (You need at least one of these!) Impatience Wrath: consists of: "Stressful Wristwatch", "Last Train of the Day" and "Unrelenting Force" Helm of Hades: More range = more chance for undead reinforcement Scarface One of the few real Carry Towers on the Metropolis Deck. His ability allows him to fire multiple shots (which deals damage in a cone in his shooting direction), depending on hs luck ability. Each shot gets its own damage and crit rolls. Important note: As soon as he is shooting, the bullets might hit targets out of his normal range Item Advices: Seven League Boots: Increases the attack speed of the tower Magic Mushroom: Increases the attack speed and reduces the damage Lucky Pants: Increases the chance to fire multiple times in a row Hydra Arrow: Deals stackable poison damage, which is affected by multishot Generally: Damage increasing items